Blessed
by 1 like b00ks
Summary: Percy has been let down once again, who will come to save him?


I slowly woke up, stretching. A tall naked black-haired boy lay next to me, oh yeah, I had sex with him, no wonder my ass hurt. Connor, son of Ares, was a beast in bed, not the good kind. My ass hasn't been this painful since my first time, ouch. "Hey! Connor!" I shouted, "Get up!" He stirred and turned over.

"... The fuck Percy!" He mumbled, eyes still closed.

" Dude you're way too rough, my ass cant takes it! Don't fuck me again ok?"

"Whatever" he mumbled and dragged himself out of my bed. He pulled on his boxers and pants and walked out of cabin 3. Another one night stand. Geez, when will I get better at this whole relationship thing. Nico is coming back soon, I'll hook up with him, he may not look like it, but he was awesome. His monster cock was gentle. Complete opposite of Connor, his dick was smaller than franks, and he's Asian! Not that I've done it with frank, I've just seen the videos Leo. Makes of his favorite couple, sometimes joining in on the action. A few days passed and Nico returned around 10. As soon as he came into view, I sprang and kissed him. He response immediately with his tongue. We broke apart gasping.

"Why hello to you too Percy," the taller but younger boy said.

"Hi Nico, its great that you're back." I purred. He bent down again and kissed my neck, leaving a love bite. I heard giggles from the bushes nearby. My ex-girlfriend, Annabeth, and her new lover, who knows what her name is, were laughing at us from the shrubs.

"Shut up dykes!" Nico yelled at them and returned to kissing me. "Should we take this somewhere else?" He whispered in my ear. I nodded and we sprinted to the Hades cabin. As soon as we got there, he pushed me down on the bed and attacked my mouth. His cock was straining against his black jeans as he grinded into me. My shirt was soon discarded onto the floor as was his a minute later. He kissed me easing his tongue between my teeth and exploring my mouth, and then he lowered to my collarbone and to my nipples. After making them both erect, he lowered to my toned abs and then to the v that was hidden by my faded jeans. He slowly undid the button and zipper, with his teeth, and then tanked them off. My erection was straining against my blue boxers, begging to be leg out. Its wish was granted. His mouth was lowered to my penis and he began sucking. I arched my back, begging him to swallow the whole thing. He did, nose hurried in my soft black curls. His tongue was running up and down the shaft while he was bobbing his head up and down. One of his hands played with my balls while the other stuck a finger in my ass. It didn't take long for me to let out a strangled moan and release my seed into his eager mouth. His tight jeans and black boxers came down revealing his huge dick. I bent over laying in my stomach reaching for his penis, but he moved away. I moaned in denial, "sorry Percy babe, I have to find something first. " he rummaged through drawers and cabinets until he found a bottle of lube and a long silver vibrator. I gulped. He smirked and motioned me to turn around. "Stick your ass out babe, that's a good boy." He poured some lube onto his hand and rubbed it around, I turned mu head and watched as a finger shot into my ass. I moaned begging hip to put more in. "Wow Percy, I never knew you were such a slut!" He shouted slipping in a second finger making me moan again, but louder. He stared fingering me slowly but the pace hot faster and wilder as he stuck a third one in. After scissoring his fingers, he pulled them out making me whine. He started jacking himself off, coming on my needy ass. "See how long it takes you to make me hard again." He whispered seductively. I turned around and put my mouth on the tip of his dick. I slowly locked the head while pumping the rest, I sucked on the tip until he was hard and swallowed the whole thing. I gagged, but soon got over it and bobbed my head. One hand on his balls, the other slipped a finger in his ass, just like he did to me. It didn't take long of my expert mouth for him to cum. He bent over and whispered in my ear, "I want to fuck you right now, Perseus Jackson." I nodded, turned around stuck my ass out. Lube coating his dick; he placed the tip right in front of my opening. In one swift movement, he pushed the whole damn thing in. I yelped and arched my back, rubbing my ass on his balls. He began thrusting in and out until he reached my prostate and I moaned so loud I'm sure the gods heard us.

"Fuck! Nico! Harder!" I begged screaming. His hand moved to my dick and he began pumping with the same rhythm as he was pounding my ass. I came quickly, but he didn't. He grabbed the vibrator, pausing in his movements, and coated it with lube. "Ready little slut?" He asked positioning the toy. I gulped again panting. The vibrator slipped in and almost made me cum again. Nico began thrusting harder than ever groaning with the vibrations we both felt. He stuck his dick in as far as it would go and let out a guttural moan as his semen filled me. He collapsed pulling out the vibrator and tossing it aside.

"How was that babe?" He said looking at me.

"Amazing," I breathed, looking into his deep black eyes. He kissed me sweetly on the forehead. And we both fell asleep.

Nico woke me up around 11 the next day.

"Hello beautiful," he whispered in my ear. I smiled and kissed him. I started to sit up but Nico pushed me back down and smashed his lips against mine, our tongues fighting in our mouths. I broke away from the kiss.

"How about round two?" I asked smiling. He smirked and nodded straddling me. ~Around an hour later~ "Fuck that was awesome," I smiled walking out of the hades cabin. Clarisse frowned in my direction having heard. Nico smiled as well,

"You better change, there's cum and lube stains on your clothes." I immediately looked down checking if there actually was, and there were white splotches all over it.

"Ummm... Yeah... I should do that..." I mumbled sprinting back to my cabin. We just talked, catching up, until 12:30. "I'm hungryyy," I whined lying on the soft grass by the lake, head resting on Nico's lap.

"Shall we go get lunch? It's about time," he responded patting my head. At Camp Half-Blood, lunch is at 1 so we waited a little, mostly kissing and whispering lovey-dovey phrases in each other's ears. One came, so I got up quickly, because I was really hungry, Nico took a little longer. I got to the pavilion first, so I joined Jason, Piper, Leo, and Annabeth at their table. Piper and Jason were having an argument, what else is new. Their relationship has been shaky for a while, they argue almost every day, followed by extremely violent and loud sex in the Zeus cabin. What started the arguments was Piper finding out Jason was bisexual in a dirty game of truth or dare; it was me who helped found out by being dared to make out with him for three minutes, while sitting on his lap.

"Jason! I saw you kissing that Apollo guy! Don't lie to me!" Piper screamed at him.

"So what! You said you didn't care if I kissed guys! Why do you care now?!"

"That was before I found out you liked guys like that! It's different now!"

"Oh really, like I haven't heard you and Annabeth eating each other in the woods! Oh Annabeth! Ahh ahh!"Jason mimicked at the end. Piper turned red. Annabeth smirked and tried to kiss Piper on the cheek, but she moved and it turned out to be a make out session between the two girls. Jason looked outraged; he grabbed the boy next to him and started kissing him too, oh wait that's me. His tongue fought for entry, but I saw Nico walking towards us, uh oh.

NICOS POV:

He broke away, standing up, looking at my shocked face.

"Nico!" He shouted running towards me. I stood still, pale faced. What did I just see? Why did Jason kiss him? I knew Percy wouldn't do that, he just told me he loved me... But Jason! That son of a bitch! I pushed Percy aside, walking towards Jason, his face blank.

"Why did you kiss my boyfriend?" I growled standing over him.

"Sorry Nico, bud, I didn't know you two were together! And I didn't purposely grab Percy specifically; I just grabbed whoever was next to me! I swear!" He looked sincere, but I sat next to him instead, just in case. Piper and Annabeth left, so Frank and Hazel took their spots next to Leo.

"Those two dykes finally together then?" Frank asked Jason pointing at Piper and Annabeth.

"I suppose so, I mean we're definitely over," he responded shrugging.

"Speaking of predictable pairings, I saw some Nico-Percy action earlier this morning. I think you want to wash that blue shirt buddy!" Hazel said to Percy, and he turned red, remembering the white stains on his shirt. We all laughed though Leo and Jason didn't get it.

JASON'S POV:

Wow, I just kissed the hottest hottie of the entire demigod world, none other than Percy Jackson. I hear all about his good looks and skills from both girls and guys. By skills I mean both those in bed and on the battlefield, and I just got to kiss him. It's not that I like Percy, I was just upset about Piper that bitch, and felt the need to do... Something... ~later that night, in the Zeus cabin~ I still felt the feeling of his lips on mine, the taste of them. Slightly salty, like the sea. But Nico was not a guy to mess with, don't mess with any kid of Hades or Pluto, they mean business. But I wanted him so bad! I sat down on my bed, head in my hands. Did I love Percy? What's wrong with me? I looked down, what? I had a boner, why? I shrugged and took out my laptop, looking up porn on the Internet. When the dick wants it, the dick wants it. I closed my eyes and focused on the sounds, pumping my fist up and down, faster and faster. Instead of the usual image of Piper and me in my mind, Piper's image turned into Percy. I was shocked, but unconsciously yelled his name when I came. I slowly opened my eyes, and there he was. Percy.

PERCY'S POV:

I stood there blankly. Jason just yelled my name while watching porn and jacking off. What just happened? He looked at me mouth wide open, his dick still in his hand, cum all over the marble floor. I couldn't help but notice how big Jason was. His penis rivaled Nico's, if it wasn't bigger.

"Percy..." He mumbled, "Umm can I say it's not what it looks like, but that's a pretty obvious lie..." I laughed uncomfortably.

"Yeah... Well explain."

"I can't stop thinking about you. I've heard how amazing you are for a long time, but now I know you're more than that. When I kissed you, it was an accident, but I've never wanted to do something again this much ever. I think I'm in love with you, but I like Nico too. I don't want to tear you guys apart, I just want you to know that I think that you're amazing." He finished taking a deep breath. He smiled a little sadly,

"Jason, I really like you too, maybe love, but I'm with Nico, and I love him too. I wish I could have you both, but I can't so I'm really sorry." He bent forward and kissed me sweetly on the mouth.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt," a cold voice called from the doorway.

"Nico, can I explain?" Percy begged standing up.

"No I heard, that you love Jason and me and you want us both, you little slut." He smiled at the end. Percy looked a little guilty now.

"Nico c'mon! Lets do a threesome!" I said jokingly. "Percy can take two up the ass, eh?" Percy looked at me sharply as to say, 'don't give him ideas.' Nico smirked,

"actually he can, me and a vibrator fit easily." I was shocked, Nico doubled him? Percy mouthed 'it hurts, don't say anything!' I smiled a little.

"I'll back off your man for now, but watch out!" I winked and pulled my boxers on. Nico scowled and pulled Percy out of my cabin.

PERCY'S POV:

Shit. I'm in trouble now. Nico was fuming, and I didn't blame him. We walked into the hades cabin and he pushed me into a chair.

"Percy, I thought you loved me, I thought you would only have me and we would be happy. I really love you, a lot, and I don't know what to do now! I'm leaving in 2 weeks and what will I do then! I can't keep watch on you and him then!" He breathed looking sad and worried. "I thought I was more than a friend, I just want you to love me as much as I love you." I felt terrible.

"Nico, Nico... I feel so terrible, I love you, I really do! You're more than any friend! I don't let friends double me with a gigantic vibrator! I don't let friends suck my dick! I don't whisper I love you or any corny love sayings in a friend's ear! I don't have sex with friends at 11 in the morning! Really Nico, I love you a lot."

"Then is Jason a friend? Or more."

"Don't worry about Jason! He's my best friend, I do love him, but I'm with you, you're my boyfriend! If it was possible to have both of you, i would take that option, but it's not. 3 way relationships never work, unless you're Leo, Hazel, or Frank, but I've never had sex with Jason and you're AMAZING at sex. You don't have anything to worry about." I stood up and wrapped my arms around his shoulders and looked up at his face, "please believe me," I whispered hugging him tightly. He looks tense, and then his icy face melted into a small smile.

"All right, but don't make me worry." I smiled and kissed him lightly. "Round three, eh?" He whispered in my ear.

"Of course darling." I agreed running noses.

JASON'S POV:

I decided to apologize to Nico, I felt really bad about everything, but I can't help but love him. Percy is amazing in every way. I've admired him for so long, his mastery of swordsmanship, his looks, and his supposed god-like sex skills. I've also heard about his 9" dick from Annabeth, she told many stories of his beastly behavior as a top and the amazing submissive attitude as a bottom. To half bloods like us, he is a sex god. Nico isn't bad himself though. I've heard from the camp Jupiter kids that his cock is in the double digits. Wow, I'm just barely reaching 11", I wonder how long his is. I walked towards the hades cabin deciding how to phrase my words. I knocked on the door and it opened by itself. The hades cabin was nice; there were individual rooms (because of the lack of demigods), a kitchen and a game room underneath. I walked over to the bedrooms and found Nico's, I paused and heard loud thumps coming from inside. Curious, I peeked inside only to find a very passionate sex scene between the two boys. Nico was thrusting his dick into Percy's ass while the latter was bending over a chair, moaning. Cum was everywhere in the room, on the walls, the bed, and of course, on the chair. I just stood there, watching, until I realized I had a HUGE boner. Nico climaxed in Percy's ass, making him ejaculate, and they slumped forward. Percy flipped over, facing Nico, and looked into his black eyes.

"Does that prove it to you?" He said licking Nico's cheek. Nico smiled and kissed him on the mouth,

"yes, that will do the trick." I decided to leave and come back later. I walked all the way to the door but turned around quickly. Shoot I'm here, I have to apologize now. I walked back, making sure my footsteps were loud.

"Nico? It's Jason, I wanted to apologize...!" I shouted looking around.

"Oh, uhh hi... One sec!" He shouted back. I heard muffled scrambling and cursing coming from the room. A few minutes later, the door opened to a rumpled Nico wearing a blue shirt that was way to small for him.

"Ummm... Yeah... So I wanted to say I'm sorry. I was a jerk to you today and I feel guilty. So... Sorry," I said scratching my head.

"Uhhh... Thanks I guess, umm yeah..." A crash sounded and Nico's dresser came tumbling down with a Percy wearing just a gigantic button-down black shirt. Wow, sexy.

"Oh, hey Jason!" He said awkwardly.

"Yeah, hi. So I'll leave and let you guys continue your sex." I said walking backwards slowly. They turned red.

"You heard us?" Nico asked.

"Hard not to," I winked and turned. I heard whispered arguments behind me, after a pause,

"Jason wait!" Percy shouted. It looks like he won, not surprising because he's wearing Nico's half buttoned oversized shirt. I stopped and turned again, Nico was frowning. "Go on Nico, say it." Percy nudged him.

"Percy wants to know if you would..." He trailed off mumbling. Percy was frowning too now.

"Nico!"

"Fine, fine! Percywaswonderingifyouwantedtohaveathreesom." He said it so fast I couldn't understand.

"Wait, what?"

"A threesome you idiot! How many times do I have to say it so it penetrates your thick skull!" A threesome? With Nico and Percy? What?

"You in or what, Grace."

"I'm in! Yes! Thank you!" I stuttered trying to comprehend what happened.

"Then lets go!"

I pulled off my shirt and took off my belt; Percy stood on tiptoe and kissed me forcing his tongue in. Nico stripped to his boxers and caressed my ass grinding against Percy. Our kiss broke and Percy slipped between us and faced my jeans. They were gone in minutes. Nico went and grabbed the lube, coated a finger, and set it down near the couch. He forced me on top of him, one hand pulling off my boxers. Once they were gone, a finger slipped in my ass and moaned from the sensation.

"I'm usually a top Nico," I said in a whisper.

"Not today you aren't." He bit my ear and thrusted his finger in farther, slowly fucking me. Percy eyed my boner like a child looking at candy. He placed his hand on the shaft and started pumping, his tongue licked the tip and trailed down the side, Leaving wet streaks. Nico put a second finger up my ass and scissored them, I moaned and Percy took the tip into his mouth licking the entire thing.

"Fuck Nico! More! Please!" I screamed as he thruster his fingers in faster and faster. He smirked and a third finger joined the others. Faster and faster, Percy pumped my dick until all movements stopped, even the fingers in my ass. I whined in displeasure, Nico smiled at Percy.

"He's ready, are you?" He asked,

"you know I'm always ready." The smirked and I was totally confused. At the exact same time, in one swift movement, Nico shoved his dick in my ass and Percy swallowed mine whole. I screamed as they timed their movements perfectly.

"Fuck! Harder! Harder!" I screamed and moaned at their perfect rhythm begging for more. I felt my back arch, leaning into Nico; I came inside Percy's mouth, making Nico cum inside my ass. I slumped into Nico, "fuck, that was the best sex I've ever had." They smiled genuinely. Percy curled up next to us,

"Nico I know you liked it," he said poking him.

"Actually yes," he turned to me, "you have the tightest ass I have ever seen, tighter than Percy!" He laughed, "but that's probably because it's your first time right?"

"Ha ha but it's not my first time, sorry to disappoint, but I wasn't a virgin." Nico was shocked.

"Wow you, my friend, are blessed by the sex god." Percy stated ruffling my hair. Then he started laughing.

"What is it? What's so funny?" I asked confused. Percy took out a hand recorder from his shirt pocket. He pressed play, "fuck Nico! Harder! More!" My own words and moans were played back to me, a little scratchy. Wow, was I played. They were smiling and I couldn't help but join.


End file.
